Sunshine and Snow, Rain and Wind
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: A collection of often random characters, pairings and scenario's. Unrelatable drabbles, One-shots and the rest in one collection. From sunshine to rain. Currently: Neville regrets planning a picnic.
1. Days Full Of Sunshine

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Hermione enjoys a day in the sunshine._**

**_Written for the LUDO Board Game Competition._**

* * *

It was a gloriously sunny at the Burrow. It was the time of year when the green hills and valleys surrounding the crooked house were a stunning emerald and you smell the distinctive scent of wild flowers. The splendid sight made Hermione scowl.

It wasn't that she wasn't an outdoorsy person, but she would much rather be tucking into a nice, long book while drinking cool lemonade, than sitting on daisy fields and picking out cloud animals. How Hermione wished for it to rain, so she wouldn't have to be dragged off into the sunlight by Ron.

"You ready Hermione?" Ron called down the rickety stairs of the burrow. Hermione grumbled her reply.

"Good! I made Ginny help me set everything up."

"Set what up?" Hermione asked, walking to the base of the stairs. Ron ran down them, successfully dodging Weasley Wizard Weasley merchandise. He kissed her forehead and said, "It's a surprise."

"But can't we just stay inside?" Hermione whined like a four year old, but Ron was having none of it.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You have been submerged in your books for days now. You need some sun, and some time alone with me." Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. "The Burrow is always so busy, I barely get to spend any time with you."

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, "but let me at least get changed into something more suitable. I don't think I will last long in this jumper."

xxx

Hermione's laugh filled the vast green space. Her and Ron had finished their (quite delicious) picnic and were now engaged in a game of tig and tag.

"Tig!" Ron shouted, grabbing Hermione by the waist and spinning her around. Hermione managed to turn her face around to see Ron smiling brightly at her. "See, I told you that you needed some sun," Ron said.

Hermione just stared at Ron, eyes filled with happiness and then kissed him, hoping that there will be more more days full of sunshine.


	2. A Selfish Scamander

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**Lysander brews a potion to ease the pain.**_

_**Written for the:**_

_**The Next Gen Competition: **_Your character loses a loved one!

_**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Defence Against the Dark Arts, Assignment 6: Wr_ite about loss.

* * *

Life.

It's a funny little thing, Lysander thought. How the birds sing in the morning, how the flowers still keep growing and how the sun still rises without fail. Totally oblivious to death. To the death of his other half. It seems almost nasty, the world was ignoring his hurt, his sadness. He knew this was a selfish thought, who was he to the world? But he couldn't help cursing the world and its perfidy.

Lorcan was his twin. His annoying, confident, smart, handsome twin. He had lived life to the fullest, sometimes stupidly, but never living life with regrets. Lysander was often jealous of his twin's fame. After leaving Hogwarts, he didn't take the long hard working route of Potions analysis and data collecting like himself, but the boisterous, risk taking route of travelling around the world, looking for beasts.

The life of an analyser and data collector of Potions, could often be boring for any young man, especially for a Scamander many people said. But to Lysander, it was his paradise. Lorcan never really saw the beauty of potions, saying it was 'tedious' and 'a waste of a young soul'. Lysander would beg to differ though, saying being a Magizoologist was bonkers and too risky for a young person. But after their arguments over occupations they would joke again over their bad luck with women.

If Lysander concentrated enough, he could still hear his twin's laugh, but he would immediately hate himself for making himself so miserable. If Lorcan taught him anything, it was to be happy, because every moment is precious. But he wasn't his twin. He was a stingy, often snarky, work invested man. Maybe that's what made his twin's death so sour. He didn't cherish every moment he had with his twin, but watched the moments fly by in a blur, not savouring the colours.

His mother told him that being invested in potions and data sheets more than his family was a trait that she despised. It didn't seem harsh to Lysander, because it was the truth.

Maybe he didn't mind being a little distant from his family. The grief hanging over the Scamander household was too suffocating to concentrate on anything. Lysander wondered if it was his fault his brother died, but with his Ravenclaw logic, he deduced that he wasn't the cause of his brother's reckless behaviour. It was Lorcan's fault he got himself killed.

The selfish little boy. He knew this could happen if he wasn't careful. But he didn't give a thought about the family he was leaving behind. He didn't think that dad might just turn to Firewhisky to drown his sorrow or mother would stop eating because of guilt. He didn't think that his twin might try to overdose of an experimental carefree potion. He didn't think at all!

So, as Lysander stares into the cauldron of shiny silver liquid in his cauldron, he wonders if he is doing the right thing. Yes, he would be leaving his heavily pregnant wife and his mother and father might die of sadness, by the looks of it, but he couldn't survive like this. Not anymore.

Lysander slowly pours the silver liquid into a shallow copper dish. It had to be this dish or the potion would solidify to quickly to intake. The copper kept the potion warm and drinkable. Lysander takes a deep breath and brings his lips to the silver liquid.

A few seconds later the blond drops to the ground, the copper dish clattering next to him. The poison in the potion wouldn't be enough to kill him, but hopefully take away any pain he once felt. Maybe then he will be at peace.


	3. The Influence of Quidditch Team Rants

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Oliver finally realises the influence of Quidditch team rants._**

**_Written for The Next Gen Competition!_**

**_Prompt: _**_Your character says their first word!_

_**The random number I chose was an OC, so I decided on my head canon of Oliver and Katie having a daughter called Iris**._

* * *

**The Influence of Quidditch Team Rants**

It's was a dark November night. Winter had finally sunken it's bitter fangs into the evening, prompting Oliver Wood to light the fireplace. The fire gave the living room a nice, warm glow which reminded Oliver of his Gryffindor days. He smiled to himself as he began to remember all of those late nights in the common room. The loud parties when Gryffindor won quidditch a match, the quiet evenings when he was trying to revise for his NEWT's and his first kiss with, his now wife, Katie Bell.

Things have only been going up for Oliver ever since the war. He was now a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United, happily married to Katie and now he had his sleeping daughter on his chest. His daughter. Wow. Oliver never thought he would become a dad, or be a good one at that, but now that he finally was one, all he could feel was immense love for his child. She had dark brown mess of curls, her eyes were curious and her smile could light up tne world in Oliver's mind.

The fireplace light up in bright green flames, and his wife emerged from them still wearing her emerald Hollyhead Harpies robes. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hi love." Oliver said to Katie as she started to take off her Quidditch robes. "How was practise?"

"Great. Ginny is as light on her broom as always, along with the rest of the girls. It looks like we are definitely going to win our next match. And the next." She said, but a small frown graced her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting upright and shuffling aside to make some space for Katie. She sighed heavily and sat next to her husband, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I just feel like I should be here for our daughter. I mean I know you have a month off now, but what happens when you have to go back to work and I have to play Quidditch and train and..and" But she stopped talking and decided to cry instead. Olver put his arm around Katie hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oi. We will find a way Katie."

"But, Oliver. The life of a Quidditch player is so demanding on time and sometimes I wonder if we are going to be there for our daughter when growing up. I don't want her to grow up without her parents, there, around her." She said, wiping her puffy, red eyes.

"We will be. I will give up up Quidditch for our little girl if it comes to it." Oliver said. "I might love Quidditch, but I love our daughter more."

Katie chuckled. "You love something more than Quidditch?"

"Of course I do. I married you didn't I?" He said loudly, causing his daughter to start moving in his arms. He cursed under his breath and Katie reprimanded him for the use of swear words b her daughter.

Iris's eyes blinked open and she smiled giddily at the sight of her mother and father. Iris normally fell into a deep sleep before her mother came back and woke up after her mother left. So to see her mother and father's faces together was exciting for her.

"Chu-chu," she stuttered out, making Oliver gape in amazement.

"She's saying something! She's saying something!"

"Ssssh Oliver!" Katie whispered in his ear, staring at her daughter wide eyed.

"D-d-dley." Iris said, eyes brows furrowed in determination. "Chu-dley."

"Chu-dley?" Katie repeated, "What's that-"

"Chuddley Canons!" Oliver exclaimed loudly, standing up suddenly, Iris was beaming, happy that someone got the message. Oliver could in wipe the smile off his face. His daughter had spoke her first word. And it was something to do with Quidditch!

"Do you mind telling me," Katie said through gritted teeth, appearing before her husband and baby, "why our daughter's first word is 'Chu-dley'." Oh snap, Oliver thought, his previous proud smile, turned into a sheepish one.

Oliver completely forgot that a Chudley Cannons Beater swung a bludger righter into Katie's back two years ago. It took many, painful, weeks for Katie to full recover. And even now, Katie still complained of back problems for time to time. Katie's hatred for Chudley Cannons was deep and venomous. No one was allowed to even utter the team's name under their roof.

"Well...Umm, Harry came over here earlier today. With Ron." Katie's expression was unreadable.

"And we got into a heated discussion over Quidditch team and the Chudley Cannons might of gotten mentioned."

Katie's temper was starting to show through her narrows eyes.

"And Iris was in the room." Oliver said, looking at his wife's pacing self. "Honey, it doesn't really matter-"

"Give me Iris. She is going to be sleeping with her mother tonight." Katie said in false calmness. Oliver, reluctantly, passed Iris to her mother.

Katie was half way up the stairs when she shouted, "And I don't want the bed to be to warm, so do you mind sleeping on the sofa tonight." It wasn't a question.

Oliver inwardly berated himself, collapsing on the sofa. He would have to make himself comfortable tonight.


	4. Not Quite Scary

_**Rose conqures her fear. Sort of.**_

**_Written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: _**_History of Magic, Assignment 6: Write about escaping something _(I'm writing about Rose escaping a hug from her uncle)

* * *

**Not Quite Scary**

Rose had to run. She had to run far away. Even the enticing smell of her grandmother's cookies couldn't make her change her mind. Not when he was there. Some of the towering adults around her wore smiles full of mirth. Her mother seemed to be looking disapproving at her, but she didn't care. The red haired man smelled strange, like burnt grass, leather and something else funny. What frightened Rose the most was he was around her grandmother's house rarely. She got to know all of the other family members, but not him. And just to tip it off, the last time he had held her, Rose saw that there were disgusting spots on his hand!

Rose felt warm hands circle around her belly, and then she was lifted off the ground. Rose tried to wrestle out of the firm grip with all of her might, tugging at the man's thick arms. Then she saw his face. The man wore a cheeky grin, it looked like one of his teeth was chipped, and his fire red hair was long and matted.

"Happy Birthday Rosie!" the man smiled. Rose sniffed, and sniffed, then her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh no no, don't cry. Look at what uncle Charlie got you for your birthday," Charlie pulled out a small, shiny packet from his back pocket. Rose ceased her sniffing and looked at the package curiously. Charlie chuckled.

"Open it," he ushered. Rose stared at the man, still suspicious and slightly scared of him, but her curiosity won out and she took the package out of his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. There was a beautiful emerald encrusted hair pin, in the form of a dragon.

"That's beautiful, Charlie" Hermione said to him, "It looks like Rose loves it,"

"Do you Rosie?" Charlie asked, looking into her brown eyes. Rose nodded enthusiastically, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good because you will be visiting a real life one soon,"

"Don't be daft Charlie, you know she could easily get dragon pox at this age," Nana Weasley said seriously, taking Rose out of her Uncle's arms.

Charlie laughed, "Only joking mum of course"

Rose watched him smile, laugh and joke with his family for the rest of her birthday, all while handling her new hair pin. His blue eyes were bright and alive and smile infectious. Maybe Uncle Charlie wasn't so scary after all.

* * *

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**


	5. Balls and Bravery

_**Helga gets ready for her ball.**_

**_Written for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy: _**_History of Magic, Assignment 6 (Bonus): Write about Helga Hufflepuff._

* * *

**Balls and Bravery**

Helga looked at her reflection in the golden framed mirror. Her mother set this ball up for her eighteenth birthday, even though she had argued against it. Her mother said it was time to find a suitable 'suitor'. Fancy balls weren't really Helga's style, she much preferred spending time in the nearby woodland, caring for the many magical creatures that lived there. But, she saw how much effort her mother put into the whole ball, do she let the argument drop and begrudgingly got ready for it.

Helga wore a shimmering gold ball gown, the sleeves just off her shoulders, dangerously high heels and her rouge hair was pinned in a elegant bun.

"You look beautiful," breathed a voice behind her. Helga turned around swiftly and saw a very handsome man staring at her. He was very tall, muscular and his curly, red hair was shoulder length. Helga didn't know how long she stood staring at him, but when she realised she was she blushed.

"Thank you. Um, you look, um, very handsome," She said, trying to gain some of her composure.

"Sorry for coming in here, I was trying to find your father," he said. His voice was deep and set butterflies into Helga's belly.

"Well, my father's room is another floor up, but I warn you, those stairs are an exercise," he laughed, causing Helga to blush again.

"Well, I should leave you be," he was almost at the door when he said, "Can you promise me that I will have the first dance, when you arrive downstairs?"

Helga was shocked by his man. Normally, any man who tried to 'wow' got frightened off by her father. But this young man was brave, and charming, and his bravery deserved to be rewarded.

"I promise."

* * *

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**


	6. No Killings Please, Just Cucumber Sandwi

**_Hermione has a mission for Ron_**

**_Written for the LUDO Board Game Competition._**

* * *

**No Killings Please, Just Cucumber Sandwiches**

"They're beautiful," Hermione said, her voice still heavy with tiredness.

"I didn't know you were awake," Ron said placing the bouquet of daffodils in a ceramic vase at the windowsill.

"I just woken up, how are the kids?" Hermione asked, Ron smiled. Even though Hermione was in a hospital bed at St Mungo's hospital for a head injury, she still worried about her children and how they were coping. That's why he loved the brunette.

"They are okay, a little shaken up, but okay. Harry has them at his place with Ginny," Ron said and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They were only little, Rose, five and Hugo, three, and she didn't like to think that they were worrying a lot about their mother.

"And you?" Hermione asked, shifting her gaze from the brilliant flowers to her husband. It looked like he had been drinking.

Ron sighed deeply. "I am going to kill the person who did this to you,"

"No you are not Ronald. It was just an-an accident," She said, but Ron interrupted.

"Hermione the guy tried to rob you and when he realised he couldn't overpower you, he tried to knock you out with stupefy!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. She knew Ron meant well, of course she did, but sometimes Ron's _passion_ got tiring.

"I do not and will not press charges, Ron," Ron's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Anyway, I think I know who this boy was,"

"Who?"

"Have you seen the boy who hangs around at the front of Gringotts? Black hair and blue eyes?"

"A boy? No, I haven't noticed him," Hermione rolled her eyes at his poor observation skills.

"Well I have saw him and I can recognise faces. Poor boy, he looks only 17, I'm thinking of inviting him for lunch," Hermione said, sitting up on her bed properly. She grabbed her bag from the side of the bed and proceeded to rummage through it. Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his socket.

"Hermione you can't-"

"Can't what Ron? The boy obviously has no guardian to look after him and he looks like he is only skin and bone! If you expect me to-" Hermione was cut off by Ron's surprise kiss.

"I was going to say that you can't be so kind to people, Hermione. Your kindness is going to be the death of you," Ron said after.

Hermione, a blush firmly on her cheeks tried to resume her rummaging. "Then bring on death," and she finally got out a notepad and pen and scribbled something down. She then got out her purse and grabbed a handful of galleons.

"Hermione-"

"We have plenty Ronald to serve us until our death day. Now take this piece of paper, it has our address on and take the money. Tell the boy that he is to come over on Sunday for lunch,"

"And how am I going to find this _boy,_" Ron huffed, still disagreeing with the way Hermione was dealing with the situation.

"Your a auror, aren't you?" Hermione said, a playful smile playing on her lips. Ron couldn't help but sweep down and kiss her again, before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	7. Four Is A Family

**_Hermione treasures the quiet moments._**

**_Enjoy! Written for the Treasure Hunt Challenge._**

* * *

**Four Is A Family**

"No! I want mum to read fairy tales!"

"No horror stories!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes!"

"Be quiet, both you!" Hermione exclaimed before they started up again. Rose always loved muggle fairy tales ever since Hermione's mother bought her a collection of them for her fourth birthday. Hugo, on the other hand, adored gruesome horror stories for some strange reason. Hermione didn't know where his sudden interest from these stories came from, but she does recall her nephew, James, showing Hugo some comics the last time they visited Godric's Hollow...

Either way, they needed to go to sleep and they always fall asleep after she reads them a chapter. All Hermione wanted to do is curl up with her Husband and read her book that she has been putting off.

"Kids! Hot chocolate on the table!" Ron called from the bottom of the stairs. Any traces of the argument that the two siblings had were gone and they quickly scrambled off Rose's bed and ran down stairs.

Hermione took a deep breath, happy for the peace and quiet.

"Hermione."

She turned around and saw her husband with a warm smile and a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"And this is why I love you," Hermione said before taking a big spoonful of ice cream and kissing Ron on the cheek.


	8. Home

_**Written for the LUDO Board Game Competition. Not my best, but yeah.**_

_**Harry reassures Luna.**_

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Harry promptly shut the hut door behind him. The February winds had a cold bite to them and not even a thermal spell could stop them from attacking the exposed section of skin on his cheeks.

He walked through into the tiny living room with logs in his hands. The only fire that could warm the hut was from a small fireplace in the centre, and even with the warmth from the fire the hut was cold. Harry threw the logs into the fire and watched it's flames attack the wood.

A long sigh escaped his chapped lips and her fell back into a comfortable armchair that the Weasleys had lent him. He loved the forest life. He really did. Nothing could really compare to the fresh smell of mint and pine in the morning, the sweet melody of the birds in the morning and having a certain girl wake up beside him everyday. But boy hell did he miss the bustle of Diagon Alley and the weekly visits to the burrow.

"Harry."

He turned at the call of his name and his lips turned upwards. His quirky blonde came and sat on his lap. Her hair smelled like herbal tea and honey.

"Hello beautiful," he said before bringing his lips to hers.

"I know you want to go."

"Where?"

"Home," her eyes seem to dim at her word, but her daydreamy smile stayed put.

"Don't you get it Luna," Harry sighed, picking her up bridal style, "If I'm with you, anywhere is home," and he kissed he more aggressive than before and to his delight she responded with just as much passion.

"I knew my lucky rabbit's foot was lucky,"

"What?" Harry broke their kiss and stared at Luna with a bemused expression.

"My lucky rabbits foot, you know the one I found by the ant hill-"

"Luna, please don't make me be imagining a dead rabbit while kissing you," Harry laughed.

"Maybe you can imagine us going to America?" Luna asked, watching Harry closely to see his expression. But he just smiled widely and span her around.

"Where ever," he exclaimed before kissing her again.


	9. Honey And Dreams

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Draco's late night drink is interrupted.**_

_**Written for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**: Arithmancy, Assignment 8: _Write about a pairing you find weird.

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat. He hungrily breathed in the cold oxygen which steadied his fast heartbeat. He had that nightmare again. The same nightmare that had plagued him for the past couple of nights. He didn't know why these nightmares had suddenly started up, which bothered him. Everything thing in his life was going so well at the moment: his job in the department of magical creatures was going smoothly, him and his wife had just bought a new and bigger house just last week which he was currently living in and be had finally met his cousin, Teddy Lupin who had grown fond of him, yesterday.

But still when Draco closed his eyes for some well deserved sleep it interrupted by a dark figure torturing his wife and parents. In his nightmare, he was forced to watch them die, to hear their soulless screams... Draco shuddered, mentally trying to rid himself of such pictures and decided to get up from his bed and head to the kitchen.

While heading down the stairs, he had to duck from to extoic flowers that hung from the wall. Unconsciously, he made sure to check the temperature of a rare ember blossom, which his wife had told him to check every time he passed it. _750°, a little bit lower than usual._

Draco quickly located the white Lily flower wine, it was gift from the people who lived in the village nearby his wife's camp, and pour some into a wine glass. He sipped the refreshing drink and relished in the distraction the fizz was giving him. It was amazing that one drink could take his mind off of that horrible night-

"Draco," he looked up and saw his wife standing at the door frame, looking as dreamy as always.

"Oh this," Draco said, after his wife's eyes lingered on the half empty bottle of wine, "just a little thirsty."

"Well I did tell you to make the special blend of Honey and Knottgrass if you feel parched Draco," she said, picking up his wine glass and pouring the Lily flower wine it into the sink. She did some wand movements which resulted with with a teapot of water, honey and knottgrass to be boiled on top of an open fire.

"You should get some rest," Draco told his wife his wife, feeling guilty that he had woke her up. She had an expedition in the morning with Rolf Scamander and he knew that sleep did an expeditionist well.

"How can I when your head is full of unnamed creatures, depriving you of your sleep?" Draco ignored the part about his sleep and zoomed into the point about the unnamed creature. She always had a name for a creature.

"Unnamed?"

"That's what the expedition is about tomorrow. Finding these sleep taking creatures. Professor Trelawney said that they give people horrible nightmares as well," She said, while flicking her wand to summon some teacups and saucepans. She also summoned the teapot of steaming hot tea and poured it into the two cups.

"Have you been experiencing that symptom, Draco?" She asked keeping her grey eyes on him as she sipped her tea.

Busted. He thought he kept his screams quiet, or at least his tossing and turning subtle. But no, Luna was always so perceptive.

"I like to think of them of dreams to remind me of how good I have it," Draco said truthfully and he gulped down a mouthful of tea. He forced himself not to gag.

"Draco, you know that woman I went to yesterday. About the future?"

Draco nodded vaguely remembering Luna talking about how Ginny Potter wanted to see if this woman could really tell the future. "The Seer?"

"She does like calling herself that, but yes, the seer. Well Ginny went in first and came out like she saw a Hippogriff wearing a quidditch outfit. I decided to check it out and...I'm pregnant."

"What?" Draco sputtered out, but even with the shock of the announcement his eyelids seemed heavy.

"Well she said I was pregnant and after that I apparated to Diagon Alley to get one of those potions to see if I was. And I am," Draco stood up, successfully knocking his tea. However, his legs seemed awfully stiff and heavy too. That's when it clicked in.

"Sleeping potion," he simply breathed out, dropping back into his seat.

"A strong one as well. Now, it's not only a mother who needs a good night rest, a father does too. So, I will see you one Friday evening, I am confident I will catch those creatures this time."

Draco could only give her a small smile before the sleep won the war over his body. Luna got up and kissed him on the forehead, wearing a little smile on her own. She could tell that his sleep will not be plagued with darkness, but with hope. Babies tend to bring that.


	10. Forever Red

_**Remus loses his cool.**_

**Written for:**

**-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **_Astronomy, Assignment 9: _Pick **three prompts, **and write a story using those prompts. I used Godric Gryffindor, James Potter and Crimson.

**Forever Red**

* * *

Remus burst into the Hogwarts Library, eyes alive with anger. _How could they? He told them not to get involved, he told them it was his problem! _Even though a small second year, Remus' animal like presence seem to command some respect and students made way for him.

The skies were a delightful blue today and the sunshine was a lovely sight, compared to the storm clouds they faced earlier in April. That's why Remus found it odd that his three friends were not out enjoying the weather. He panicked for a good hour about whether they abandoned him. It was only a day ago since he told them about his...problem.

He tried not to think about that day, the shock in their faces, the looks they shot at him that Remus couldn't quite make out and the whispers. The whispers were the worse. Dumbledore made them promise not to tell anyone about him being a werewolf, so he wasn't worried about them spreading his secret. But they isolated him or did he isolate himself? He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. The further he was away from the people he cared about, the better.

He spotted them, as he rounded the corner and saw crimson. Remus quickened his pace, and somehow kept relatively silent. Not even Godric Gryffindor could save them now.

"Yeah, but do you think we will be able to-"

"Course we will Sirius, all we need to do is practice and-"

"Get yourselves killed!" Remus exclaimed, making the three boys jump in surprise. James, Sirius and Peter had stacks of books stacked around them and notes scribbled down in notebooks. James had uncharastically put a pencil behind his ear and gave him a wary smile.

"Remus, how are you?"

"Quit the bullcrap James," Remus snapped, hands curled into fists. Peter gulped loudly. "I know what you are doing and it ends now!"

"And what are we doing Remus, because it seems like you are just coming over here with your knickers in a twist," Sirius said confidently, even though Remus' golden brown eyes bore into him.

"You know exactly what you are doing," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Enlighten us," James said, jumping on Sirius' confident bandwagon.

Remus placed his hands on the desk and moved forward so there were only a couple of inches between his and James' noses.

"You are going to try and turn into Animagi and come with me on full moons."

James' shocked face confirmed his suspicions. If Remus had his wand on him, he idiotically left it in his bag, which he abandoned under a tree outside, he would use the stinging jinx on all of them. How stupid could they be? Did they not know that if he ever attacked on of them, he would never live it down, if he _killed _one of them, he wouldn't be able to live at all. Partly, because he was sure Dumbledore would turn him straight into the ministry and given the dementors kiss, and because mentally it would be too much for him.

He was a monster. Always has and always will be. He has read how werewolves are perceived in books: Violent, savage, unmanageable. It infuriated Remus that his friends would even put him in this position!

"How did you- It doesn't matter were doing it anyway, whether you like it or not!" James said defiantly, seemingly sick of Remus' angry stance and stares.

"How could you do this? You were supposed to be my friends!"

"We are your friends!" Peter exclaimed standing up.

"This is why we are doing all of this Remus! We could get into big trouble if we can pull this off," Sirius added, standing up as well.

"You could get KILLED! I could kill you!" Remus shouted, his temper fully coming out in his words, but his worry and angry words carried through the library, and in less than thirty seconds Miss Pince rounded on them, eyes narrow.

"This is a place for learning! I am afraid that you will have to leave," She said bitterly, "and put back all of those books. If one of them is out of place, I will make sure Professor McGonagall gets involved!"

James, Sirius and Peter, grumbled as they started to pack up their books and papers. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned and started to walk away. "We ARE your friends. We are doing this because we care about you," James spoke softly, not wanting to start Remus up again.

"How are you going to control me when I can't even control myself James," Remus said back, his words were hard but they were laced with sorrow. He shrugged off James' hand and quickly walked out of the library. He exhaled heavily when he made it outside and he ran the scene in his head again and again.

Yes he had a right to be angry, if it meant that it would keep his friends safe.


	11. Swap Survivability for Perfection

_**Written for the LUDO Board Game.**_

_**Swap Survivability for Perfection.**_

* * *

"Daddy."

Neville groaned and sat up in his armchair. It had been a typical summer day, bright and hot, and Neville had been up since dawn to care for his present. Hermione has went all out again and got him a plant all the way from Australia! Of course he was thrilled still have such a fascinated species in his collection, but it seemed like the plant had adopted to the Australian times and Neville had to wake up at extreme times just to keep the plant alive.

"Alice," he said, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "what is it darling?"

She didn't say anything, but slightly held out a worn out broom and gave Neville doe eyes.

"Not now Alice. Daddy needs sleep, why don't you ask your mother?"

"Pleeeease daddy! Mommy is busy with the Leaky and your more fun!" Alice whined, tugging at her yellow sundress with one year and still holding the broom tightly with the other hand.

"Give daddy five minutes then," Neville said, but Alice's excited squeal was out before he even finished.

he thought only half humorously as he got up to stretch his tired muscles.

(***)

"That one looks like an aeroplane." Neville said, pointing up at a cloud.

"What's an aeroplane?"

"A piece of muggle technology, which transports muggles to different countries...according to Hermione anyway?"

"Is it like Floo?" Alice asked, sitting up a bit.

"A lot longer than the floo," Neville chuckled, remembering the time the original DA members went out to Dubai on a plane, Hermione insisted that they should try it at least once in their lives. Neville didn't hate the experience, but he wasn't in a rush to go on it again.

"I want to go on a aeroplane one day," She said in a day dreamy sort of voice, as she stared into the bright blue sky.

"Maybe one day we might," Neville said, shuffling over to where his daughter was lying down. He cherished these days dearly. In the midst of the war, something as precious as a family would seem like a distant dream; it was all about survival then. But now, as he and his daughter look on into the sky from their roof and while his wife happily serves their customers, he had only one word to describe his life at the moment. Perfect


	12. The (broken) Potter Household

_**Remus visits Godric's Hollow. Warning for a little bit of swearing and this is AU because Lily survives Voldemort while James doesn't.**_

_**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Divination, Assignment 10: Write about the death of something._

* * *

When Remus walked into the room he was instantly knocked back by the pungent smell of alcohol. He straightened his robes like he had just been knocked to the ground and reentered, making sure he drew a deep breath.

"Lily."

She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in her hand tightly. Her usual bright auburn hair, was limp and dull, her eyes looked lifeless even though her heart was still beating. She looked like a person on the edge of death.

High pitched cries pierced the silent house. As the cries continued, Remus saw Lily, bring the bottle to her lips, not bothering wiping the golden-brown liquid that ran down her chin. The cries got louder and louder and Remus found himself wishing that Lily would just pull herself together to console the baby. But Lily remained still and seemingly unmoven by the cries of her child.

Remus, tired and completely grief stricken himself, walked over to his friend and dragged her up to her feet. He almost cringed at the hollow look she gave him and how bony she felt in his arms.

"Lily."

"James was such a prat."

"Lily; it was war. James would of-"

"I'm not talking about the fucking war," Lily said harshly. "I'm talking about how he called you Moony, if that wasn't a big fucking clue that you were a werewolf I don't know what was."

"Lily-"

"You do know insanity is doing the same thing over and and expecting different results."

"I don't think rescuing you from...well yourself is driving me into insanity."

"Your right," Lily was surprisingly very clear and steady even though the floors were littered with bottles of firewhiskey. "It's that incessant crying! Remus be a dear and give him his bottle," Lily said, swaying slightly, "just through the kitchen...I think ha!" She broke down into hysterical laughter and Remus was pretty sure she was the _mad_ one. Her green eyes suddenly alive with insanity and she collapsed on the floor in the heap.

Remus left the room at a brisk pace leaving the redhead in a state of hysteria. _St Mungo's tomorrow definitely, _Remus noted walking into the dank kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen floor was littered with glass bottles, though in the middle of the room a oak wood cradle stood tall. It took all of whatever strength Remus had left to

walk over to the cradle and look at the person in it.

Harry's cries ceased instantly when his eyes laid on Remus' exhausted ones. And then Harry broke into a small smile.

"Emus! Emus!" He exclaimed cheerful, probably happy to be having some sort of attention. Remus' his mind quickly thought whether or not Lily had feed Harry in the couple of days he had been away preparing James' funeral, but of course she had. Even though Lily was a wreck at the moment, she knew she some sort of responsibility for her son.

The resemblance of the James in Harry was almost, no it was, heartbreaking. He will never get to hear how James wooed his mother from his father's perspective, or play quidditch with him or learn how to talk to girls. James wouldn't be there in his life and that simple thought made Remus realise why Lily was drowning herself to hell. He promptly placed little Harry down, causing the boy to pout, and made his way out of the kitchen.

Lily's once maddening giggles were replaced by violent sobs and she was once again curled up in the corner.

But Remus did what he always did when he visited the Potter house. Walk away and promise himself next time not the bottle of whiskey on the counter and cry himself to sleep.


	13. Pranking Playdate

**_Harry makes a new friend._**

**_Written for the:_**

**_-LUDO Board Game Competition._**

_**-Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Astronomy**, Assignment 11: Write a story using two prompts for the list. (_"We'll do this together, or not at all." and Befriending someone who needed a friend (situation)

* * *

**Pranking Playdate**

"Now I don't want you anywhere near Dudley. You hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said mechanically, just wishing for his uncle to take his meaty hands off the cuff of his collar.

"This is Dudley's birthday weekend treat and I don't want you ruining it for him," He said roughly in Harry's face.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry repeated, trying to keep the disgust from his voice. His uncle really wasn't much of a looker close up.

"If I hear anything-"

"DAD! Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for _me_!" Dudley started screwing up his face, so it resembled a chewed up piece of pink gum.

"Sorry son! Lets make all of those kids jealous of your new toys!" Uncle Vernon said, an ugly, wide smile crossing his face.

The three of them, Aunt Petunia had to attend a prestigious flower shower this weekend, got out of the car and made their way to the venue. Harry made sure he was not too close to the two Dursleys to annoy them and not to far away to have to make an effort to keep up with their brisk pace. When they entered, Harry couldn't help but open his mouth in surprise.

There were lasers all around for laser tag, a man playing a catchy tune on his guitar, pure white bunny rabbits hopping about and many other random, but _cool_ things around.

Harry was about to step forward, into the world of fun and freedom, but, he caught the look his uncle gave him and quickly closed his mouth.

"Remember what I said, boy," Uncle Vernon said through gritted teeth. Harry let out a sigh, walked over to the corner and slid down the wall until he was in full 'baby position' as he called it. His bony knees were brought up to her equally bony chest and he wrapped his thin arms around his body. Looking at all of the gleeful children playing laser tag and pointing at the bunnies, Harry felt isolated. Cut off from friendship and interaction. He was just someone's annoyance (Dudley's in this case) in someone's day.

Harry sighed again and let his eyes glossen slightly. Was this what life was suppose to be about? Being forever lonely? Friendless?

"You got put on time out already!" Harry looked up quickly and blinked his eyes rapidly. He couldn't look weak in front of anyone.

The boy looked older, chocolate brown curled around his small face and his wide, hazel eyes studied Harry.

"N-no, I just find these certain activities boring," Harry lied, sitting up straighter.

"Me too. I got dragged to this because my mom wanted me to make friends with this Dudley kid," the boy replied, crossing his arms at the back of his head, "And I've been laser tag five times already this year."

"Five times!"

"What you say?"

"Um, nothing, um I'm not a fan of this 'Dudley kid."

"That will make you a smart person then, he seems mean and dreadfully fat," the boy said, honestly, causing Harry to burst out in laughter. This sudden sound of joy attracted Uncle Vernon's eye and after receiving his non-verbal warning, he shut his mouth. The dark haired boy raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Is he your dad?"

"Uncle," Harry answered bitterly.

"And you don't like him?"

"Hate him."

"Well, I think it's time for one of my pranks," the boy said, rubbing his hands together in a mischievous fashion.

"No, don't, he's going to think I put you up to it!"

"Then do it with me."

"What?"

"Obviously, your Uncle is a complete arse," Harry gasped, "and deserves a prank. Come on! I haven't did a prank in ages!"

"I don't know…" Harry muttered, already thinking about the punishments that would be waiting for him at Privet Drive. But then again, this might be his only chance.

"We'll do this together, or not at all," the boy said, "this is a prank I'm doing for YOU and if you're not involved, what's the point."

"O-okay, I'm in," Harry said, already regretting the decision when he saw the malicious glint in the boy's eye. "Wait, I don't even know your name?"

"James," he grinned, "James Black."


	14. Loneliness Against Self Pity

_**Neville is feeling a bit lonely.**_

**Written for:**

_**LUDO Board Game**_

_**Written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Charms, Assignment 11: Write about a/an lonely/antisocial character finding friendship/love._

* * *

Neville was partly glad that his birthday was during the school holidays. He didn't have to wake up early or attend any classes or dodge any jinxes from Malfoy. But then at the same time he felt envious of the students who had birthdays during the school term.

They were surrounded their friends and loud cries of happy birthday. He couldn't help, but well up with loneliness on his birthday and at Hogwarts. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was the odd one out of the five dormitory boys. Dean had Seamus, Harry had Ron. He knew that even if his birthday was on a school day, he would be spending it like any normal day. Alone.

So when Dean Thomas' birthday came, along with all the jubilant happy birthdays, he uncharacteristically scowled at the scene in the Great Hall. He made sure not to sit too close to the crowd, not wanting to be the black sheep of the group.

"Hey Neville!" He looked up and saw Dean looking chuffed at all of the attention.

"Yes, Dean," he said, painting on a forced smile, "you got a lot of gifts."

"Yeah," Dean trailed off, looking at the smile pile of presents he brought down from the dormitory to the Great Hall. Neville found it strange that Dean wore an awkward expression. "Take this." Dean pushed a purple box down the table and Neville studied it, a flare of anger suddenly ignited.

"I don't need your presents," Neville said through gritted teeth, tearing off a bit of his toast. Dean frowned.

"Have you even looked at it?" Neville placed his toast down and picked up the box, still a bit miffed about being given a pity present. But Neville's eyes widened as he read the loopey writing on the box.

_Make your own Chocolate Plant!_

_Watch your plant grown in a fortnight and eat the chocolatey goodness that comes from it!_

"_A_ _chocolate plant!_" Neville exclaimed, grabbing the attention of some nosey students.

"Yep, it's like a muggle gimmick or something. I don't really fancy them."

"I-I can't take this," Neville stuttered, placing the box down again and looking down. "It's _your _present."

"Well, it's _yours _now," Dean said with an air of finality. ""Let's say it's a token of our friendship."

Neville's breath hitched slightly, but then smiled at the muggleborn. He wasn't truly lonely, no, just liked to wallow in self pity from time to time.


	15. Luna and the Strawberry Blonde

_**Luna enjoys being an auntie.**_

_**Written for the LUDO Board Game.**_

* * *

"Auntie Luna! Auntie Luna!" You look from you painting and see a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and an abundance of freckles looking at you wide eyed.

"Yes, Dominique?" The Weasley wears a large smile which you find heart warming. Dominique was always a joy to look after. Even though it took you a long time reassure Bill that you are responsible enough, you sealed the deal by getting his youngest brother to vouch for you. You realise really quickly that Dominique is quite the contrast to a relatively quiet baby.

For one, she is stubborn. If she doesn't get what she wants she will give you the dirtiest look you could receive from a five year old and start screaming the house down. Two, she loves argue about anything; from eating strawberries while drawing to not being able to play quidditch. Her argumentative nature is like one of an adolescent and it doesn't help that she has learnt a few swear words from her Uncle Ron. And thirdly, she is a bundle of guaranteed fun.

"I want play with Teddy's broom!" Sighing inwardly, you put your paint brush down and face the part-veela. The broom is only small and under lock and key in the Shell Cottage as Teddy spent a lot there. At the moment, Teddy was out in Diagon Alley, along with Victoire, Louis and Fleur. Dominique protested to leave the house, so knowing Dominique and yourself have a bond, Fleur dropped her off at your house.

"I don't have his broom," you answer simply, causing the small girl to pout.

"I know you have a broom somewhere." Dominique crosses her arms over her chest in a mature manner and narrows her eyes.

"I do, but those are for grown-ups."

"I want to fly though!"

"Well you will just have to wait." There is an air of finality in your voice that small girl senses. So of course she decides to counter it.

Grabbing the canvas you have been previously painting on, Dominique runs out of the open back door.

"Dominique!" You run follow her out and the chase begins. The grass in the back garden was tall as you have been trying to make the right environment for a new type of Nargle you know is on the loose. However, this means that all you see of the girl is her vivid, strawberry blonde hair.

Her giggles fill the warm summer air and you now wish that you didn't leave the back door (or the apparition wards) open. Your ankle snags on a rock and you fall down into the emerald grass, the scent of honeysuckle consuming your nostrils thoroughly.

"Auntie?" You hear Dominique's small footsteps become louder and suddenly her crystal blue eyes are in your face. "Does this mean I can fly now?"


	16. Not a Wink

**Written for Ludo!**

**Not A Wink**

* * *

Luna simply didn't want to sleep anymore; she didn't see what everyone was fussing about. It was like they didn't understand that everytime she closed her eyes gruesome images of her husband getting torn limb from limb haunted her. It unhinged her.

Obviously, Hermione thought that going to a muggle doctor would be the solution to everything- that and a heavy book. Hermione spoke for her at her 'appointment' as words just didn't seem to flow out of Luna's mouth anymore and she told the doctor that she hadn't been getting a wink of sleep. This statement was grossly incorrect- Luna had been getting some grasps of sleep when unfortunately when the weight on her eyelids were too heavy to hold up.

The muggle doctor diagnosed her an insomniac and gave her a packet of sleeping pills- telling her to take two before sleeping .

Luna couldn't help but feel disappointed at the diagnosis. What about the suffocating grief that hung around her heart. What about her bitter tears that uncontrollably streamed down her face at any given moment. Swallowing two pills wasn't going to make anything better. Two pills wouldn't bring Rolf back.


	17. Flowers Aren't Power (in Harry's Case)

**Enjoy!**

**Written for Ludo!**

_**Harry and Ginny visit a flower shop.**_

* * *

Lilies, daisies, roses, pansies and a hell lot more. Harry was sure that if there was even one more flower, his brain would be so overwhelmed with aromatic smells he would collapse on the flower shop floor. But he knew he had to stay strong for at least another hour; or Ginny would kill him.

"Red or white roses, Harry?"

"Whatchyousay?" He tried shaking his head to clear his mind from half-baked escape plans and actually focused on his glowing wife. Luna was the one who suggested the baby shower and Ginny was immediately on board when she heard that there would be cake. It was abundantly obvious that cakes or anything with a fair amount of cream was Ginny craving at the moment.

He wasn't supposed to be with Ginny at the moment. He met her (or really bumped into her) when he while he was passing through the shop to get to a 'wizarding warehouse'. And now because of that unexpected meeting, he had been sniffing marigolds for the last forty-five minutes.

"Were you not listening to anything I was saying?" His wife put her hands on her hips in a Mrs Weasley manner and narrowed her eyes.

"You know I'm not big on flowers. Aunt Petunia made me plant and then replant her favourite tulips so many times one summer I passed out when the smell got too much."

"Oh, well at least pick one of the colours then. I am extremely indecisive today."

Harry looked at the red and white roses curiously, thinking if he should actually put some hard thought into his decision or actually pick randomly. The latter was much more easier on his aching head.

"Red."

"White it is then." Ginny picked up the small bunch of white flowers, oblivious to Harry's surprised and slightly amused face.

"Why did you ask me, if you weren't going to go with it in the first place?"

"Because Harry." Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the nose. "You have a horrible sense of colour."

The sound of girlish laughter came from behind Harry and he turned to see a group of middle-aged women trying desperately to conceal their giggles.

"See, even they agree with me."


	18. May Picnics

_Written for Ludo!_

_Neville regrets planning a picnic._

**May Picnics**

* * *

"Daddy, why can't we live somewhere sunny?" Neville's five-year-old daughter whined. The small blonde ran towards her mother, who herself wore an annoyed expression.

"I hate the British weather."

"You've been living here all your life," Neville exasperated.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Neville looked up towards the heavens; the darkening skies swallowed the bright, golden sun whole. "It was your idea to have a picnic."

"When I said 'it would be a good idea to have a picnic soon' I didn't mean in the middle of May when the weather changes by the click of my fingers!"

Neville was about to say something, like 'I just want to have a fun day out' or 'it was sunny when we left the house', but he felt a small rain drop on his nose and without any warning the heavens cracked open and the Longbottoms had already gotten completely soaked before they made it to the shelter of their car.

"I know, I know," Neville said before his wife could get a word in, "no more May picnics."


	19. Lucky

**Lucky**

Written for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Charms Assignment 2

* * *

Another day, another adventure. Hannah Abbot used to live by that motto, back when she was carefree and innocent. When the most stressful thing was thinking about if you could turn frog a into a tadpole in transfiguration or forgetting to stir your pot anti-clockwise for the forgetfulness potion. Now her motto is just to get out of her bed.

The war sunk it's dark fangs into the Abbot family. Her mother and father both survived it but most of her other family members weren't so lucky. Hannah wants to be normal and act normal, but how could she do that when she could still see pictures of her Aunt Bessie and Uncle Benjamin on the wall in the house. Or how could she just carry on when she knows for sure that her great Aunt Carina was usually the auntie that made her good luck blankets when she needed them. All of them were gone...why should she still be standing here on the cobbles of Diagon Alley. What made her so lucky?

Another day comes and goes, but still the same Abbot stares back at her in the mirror. Worn-torn, grief stricken, broken. But, for mostly her mother's sake, she paints a smile on her face because she has to carry on. If the war has told her anything, it is to never give up. But sometimes giving up is just so tempting, Hannah's heart slows down, only ever so slightly to think about that choice, about what it would lead to. But then Hannah's mind kicks into gear and then she throws away that silly thought for another day.

Hannah may not be a Gryffindor , but she is brave and if she keeps on telling herself this she will be able to face a face tomorrow.


	20. Odd Black Lace

**Odd Black Lace**

Written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Astronomy 2

* * *

As fat, hot tears streamed down her face and plopped on the muddy fields that surrounded her, Luna _thought_ death was wicked. Not remotely human at all-more like a dog actually. With poison drenched fangs and red, beady eyes that were unfeeling. The animal preyed on defenceless, innocent people like her mother and ripped them away from the land of the living. Death sucked.

Luna felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, but didn't have the energy to question its presence.

"Your mother...she-she shouldn't of ended up like this. She deserved to live." Her father's voice was so broken and weak she almost felt slightly angry at him. She was supposed to be the one that cried at night or barely ate or just generally became a mess. Luna was left to pick up her crumbling dad.

"I know dad, I know," Luna said, patting her dad's hand but her eyes were following the carriage that was getting drawn by extremely skinny and winged creatures.

The creatures were so skinny in fact you could see their skeletons through their tight, midnight black skins. If Luna wasn't at her mother's funeral, she would of started yelling loudly, pointing rudely and cause quite a scene. But something about their presence seemed silent, like they didn't draw attention to themselves. Luna was always intrigued with creatures, her dad said it was something her mom passed down to her, so the feeling of her curiosity welling up inside of her chest wasn't unusual. It was almost welcomed.

Luna cautiously looked over her shoulder to see if any of the other guests picked up the strange creatures that were suppose to be carrying her beautiful mother to her grave. Many of them had mournful faces and some of them even had a few sparkles of tears in their eyes. None of them seemed to realise the creatures, if they did they were hiding their surprise pretty good. But there was one man. A tall old guy with a grand beard. His robes were littered with stars. He followed the cart just like Luna did, but he had a frown on his face. A knowing frown on his face. Suddenly, his sharp eyes flickered towards Luna and she felt a shiver down her spine.

He had saw them too, but he wasn't surprised?

The odd gentleman gave her a sorrowful smile and then looked back at the cart.

"Luna." She looked up at her father, widened eyed like she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Try to be a strong girl for Daddy." His tears fell onto her cheeks and realisation sank in for Luna.

I'm at a funeral. My mother's funeral. She's dead. I'll never see her again.

Without realising, tears on her on face started streaming and any thoughts about the winged creature got lost in her unstoppable grief. Luna didn't see the creatures again until the end of the service where they gave both her and her father a respectful bow. If Luna had any goal to do that summer,it would be to find out as much information about the creatures.


	21. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

Written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Potions 2

* * *

Dear bloody Diary,

I am so screwed. No, more than screwed. I am dead. I didn't mean to spill the beans to Lily about the surprised party that we were going to have for her 9th Birthday. It just...well spilled out! Everyone should know that James Sirius Potter is not good at keeping secrets, so I don't know why Mum would tell me. That woman puts too much hope into her kids!

Seriously though, it wasn't even my fault! It all started in the morning (the morning of Lily's birthday) when she sauntered in all cocksure and an annoying grin on her face. I asked her why she was looking all smug and she said that it was because she was sure that she was going to have a birthday party. I told her straight that she wasn't even going to get Nana Weasley's home baked cookies because something came up(I had to get her off the trail somehow!).

Lily, living up to her famous surname with her ever curious brain, asked why and...well I panicked and told her it's because been a huge accident at the ministry and someone had died. Anyone really senior within the ministry (or anyone important) had been called up to a highly important meeting meaning that no one cared about her stupid little birthday (I said those exact words).

Of course I mentally slapped myself on the back and wore a winning smile. But Lily wasn't smiling back, but actually looking quite fearful. Her bottom lip started shaking and a bundle of questions tumbled out of her mouth. What? What happened? Was dad involved? Is that why he isn't here this morning? Who died?

Me being me I tried to say that it wasn't that serious but Lily started arguing back saying if it wasn't serious why do all of the senior members from the ministry have to go to an 'high important meeting'. And then the waterworks started. The choice to tell the truth was an easy one, which is pretty surprising in my case. I told her that mum and dad went early in the morning because of her surprise party and Albus is actually with Grandma Molly not mum to make her cake.

What I didn't suspect after was her to burst into a fit of giggles and say that all she wanted to do was to find out if she was going to have Birthday party. I am telling you, if I had my wand and was allowed to do magic I would of hexed her into oblivion! The slimy rat. Birthday or not Birthday, I could of knocked the waffles out of her hand in that moment.

So long story short, because I was honest and told the truth I am currently being blackmailed into giving her some of my most prized WWW merchandise for her birthday. And you know what she is going to do if I don't comply. Argh! I hate siblings.

Now excuse me, I have to see whether or not I can find a fake spider to place on the little princesses cake.


	22. Midnight Entertainment

**Written for Ludo.**

**Midnight Entertainment**

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep her giggles to herself. Watching Rose bump into a variety of objects while just trying to pour some milk into a cereal bowl and not even open an eyelid was entertainment at its finest.

When she discovered that her thirteen year old daughter was sleepwalking, Hermione was honestly shocked. She heard from older witches that the creative people tend to sleepwalk more, but Hugo was the most peaceful sleeper she knew. And Hermione knew that Rose thought that sleepwalking was all just a performance, 'all just one big act'.

But after a while, and a few amusing nights, Hermione concluded that Rose was perfectly safe sleepwalking during the night. That didn't stop Hermione watching though, at least she wouldn't be alone in the living room at night when she wanted to do some work. Watching Rose trying to get cereal into her closed mouth was rather interesting.


	23. Simply Beauty

**Simply Beauty**

Written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Arithmancy #3

* * *

They were beautiful. No, exquisite. No, breathtaking. It felt like Charlie couldn't find a good enough word to describe the beautiful creatures that flew past him. His chaperone thought his initial excitement was dangerously misplaced, saying 'that these dragons can snap your body in half in a second, don't underestimate them Mr Weasley. Keep your distance.'. Of course, Charlie didn't live by those rigid words.

He made sure that it was pitch black dark at night, which meant staying up little but later than he usually did during the summer, before he made his way out of his tent. When he signed up for the WizCourse of Care for Magical Dangerous Creatures (or really Fred signed him up for it behind his back and he couldn't back out of it ), Charlie didn't imagine that it would be this eye-opening. For most of his life he was told that dragons were dangerous, monstrous and deadly. But past the pointy teeth and sharp claws they were truly enchanting.

After walking for ten minutes, though it felt like several hours, he made it to his hidden paradise. There, sleeping soundly on the browning patch of grass, was the Chinese Fireball. What a beauty. Scarlet Scales, honey-gold spikes and a cute like snout so it could blow out small puffs of smoke while it slept. Though the dragon that slept before him could probably kill him in a millisecond with a sneeze, Charlie felt surprisingly at ease. There was no rush of people around, no drama of having girlfriends. It was just him and his dragons, and that was simply, beautiful bliss.

"Mr Weasley...Mr Weasley...MR WEASLEY!" Charlie jolted awake and half thought that he would open his eyes and see his mum trying to wake him up early for summer chores. But when he really did open his still sleep-filled eyes he was staring at his nearly balding chaperone.

"Mr Weasley! How dare you disobey my rules about entering the dragon's facility!" _Oh crap. _Sitting up slowly, Charlie was pretty sure that the man's annoying yelling would wake up the dragon.

"Can you be anymore bloody louder?" Charlie stated irritably, rubbing his eyes. If he was honest he was getting annoyed with the constant rules and barriers about caring for dragons. _If this guy spouts another blood thing about having to careful-_

"Oh Merlin! RUN!" Before he could even move his feet he was meet with a powerful punch like force to his side which sent him halfway across the field. A dark shadow loomed over his sprawled figure and Charlie knew who it was. The Chinese Fireball was playing with its food, food meaning Charlie and he needed an escape plan quickly before he became her breakfast.

Getting up very _very _slowly to show that he meant no harm, Charlie bowed his head and showed his relatively clean palms.

"WEASLEY, RUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie ignored the panicked cries of his chaperone and kept eye contact with the dragon. These were key seconds. She could kill you in an instant or actually consider you and just give you a wip of her tail. Charlie could now feel a dull aching in his ribs. _One of them must be broken. _

Though he knew he should be wishing on Godric Gryffindor's spirit, the same relaxing feeling that filled him before when he was sleeping next to the dragon filled him again, making him less tense.

The dragon must of sensed this too because her breathing became less harsh and her fierce expression became less fierce...sort of.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered, inching closer to the creature until her could pet her, "for not killing me."

Once again, but up close, Charlie marvelled at the beauty of the dragon. So gloriously strong and magnificent-

"CHARLIE WEASLEY, you are in big trouble," yelled his chaperone but this time he had another serious looking wizard with him.

_Oh crap._


End file.
